Countdown
by The Blue Engine
Summary: It is New Year's Eve, and Dawn is worried about the last few seconds of the year. Will she finally be able to get a kiss from Ash? Two-part story to celebrate the New Year.
1. Part 1

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"  
"Piplup, use BubbleBeam!"  
It was another typical day for Ash, Dawn and Brock. Ash and Dawn were both training for their upcoming battles, and had decided to have a quick fire battle between their Pokemon. Pikachu and Piplup were starting off, and fired their first attacks. The bolts of electricity smashed into the bubbles, destroying them, and then they went and hit Piplup, blasting the little penguin backwards.  
"Now use Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled.  
"Use Whirlpool!" Dawn exclaimed. Pikachu ran forwards, electricity surrounding him as he went. Piplup turned an oceany blue, and a whirlpool emerged out of his body. Pikachu ran straight into it and was pulled in, unable to move.  
"Pika!" He yelled.  
"Use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.  
"Piplup, use Peck!" Dawn said. Pikachu's tail glowed white, and Piplup's beak glowed white and extended. Piplup jumped into the air, and soared down towards Pikachu. The mouse saw him coming, and swung his tail. Piplup was sent flying and landed at Dawn's feet, looking dazed.  
"Time to switch." Brock said, staring at a timer. The two Pokemon rushed back to their trainers, and they pulled their next Pokemon out.  
"Grotle, I choose you!"  
"Go Cyndaquil!" The two PokeBalls were thrown onto the field, and the two Pokemon came out.  
"Grotle, use Energy Ball." Ash exclaimed.  
"Cyndaquil use Swift!" Dawn commanded. Grotle fired a green ball, and Cyndaquil fired lots of stars. The two attacks collided, causing a big explosion.  
"Use Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled.  
"Get in there with Flame Wheel!" Dawn cried. Grotle fired leaves from the bushes on his back, but the smoke from the explosion allowed Cyndaquil to move in undetected. He appeared around Grotle's left and smashed into him, knocking the grass type over.  
"Get up and use Rock Climb!" Ash shouted.  
"Use Tackle!" Dawn said. Grotle's claws extended and glowed, and rocks began to rise out of the field. Cyndaquil was lifted upwards, and Grotle began to run up one of the rocks. Cyndaquil waited, and dodged the attack before running forwards and tackling Grotle off the side.  
"Switch! Brock yelled. The rocks disappeared back into the ground, and Ash and Dawn called them back.  
"Monferno, come on out!"  
"I choose Buneary!" Monferno and Buneary appeared on the field, and Buneary winked at Pikachu, who blushed.  
"Monferno, use Mach Punch!"  
"Counter with Dizzy Punch." Dawn said. The two Pokemon ran forwards, Monferno's right fist white and Buneary's ears glowing a rainbow colour. Monferno dodged Buneary's attack and punched her in the stomach.  
"Nice job, now use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled excitedly.  
"Come on Buneary, use Bounce." Dawn said, looking worried. Buneary leapt into the air, and Monferno couldn't attack.  
"Release it as a Counter Shield!" Ash ordered. Monferno nodded, and began to spin on his back, and then released the Flamethrower. Fire soon filled up the field, and Buneary was knocked over as she came back to Earth.  
"Finish this with Flame Wheel!" Ash called.  
"Freeze the area around him, use Ice Beam." Dawn said desperately. Monferno began to roll forwards, surrounded by flame. Buneary released a number of ice blue beams, trying to slow Monferno down, but the ape blasted them apart, and slammed into the small rabbit.  
"And that is over!" Brock yelled. "Sorry to say this Dawn, but Ash won 2-1." He said. Dawn shrugged, and bent over and patted Buneary and Piplup.  
"Good job guys!" She said.  
"Nice work!" Ash exclaimed, and hugged Monferno and Pikachu. Brock smiled, but then something caught his eye. He looked around, and saw a flyer fluttering in the breeze. He moved over and picked it up, and his face lit up.  
"Guys, there is a New Year's party on tonight at the Pokemon Centre!" He yelled.  
"Oh awesome!" Ash smiled.  
"I've completely lost track of the day, I didn't know it was New Year's." Dawn said, and Piplup and Buneary looked excited.  
"We have to go." Brock said.  
"How come?" Ash and Dawn said together.  
"At midnight, you get to kiss someone after the countdown." Brock said. "Think, if I could just get Nurse Joy...." Ash smiled and nodded, but Dawn was suddenly petrified. She picked up Piplup and Buneary and rushed away from the field.

Dawn ran back to their room, and flopped down onto her bed. Piplup and Buneary stood by her head, looking thoroughly confused. Dawn stared at them, and laughed nervously.  
"Did you hear what Brock said?" She said. The two Pokemon nodded, but were still confused. "He said that people kiss at midnight. What if Ash doesn't want to kiss me, or we do kiss and I stuff it up?" Piplup and Buneary looked at each other, and then hit Dawn. "OW!" She groaned. But the two Pokemon raised their fists and flippers together, and Dawn started to understand. "You two think I am overreacting, don't you?" The two nodded, and Dawn laughed again. "Your right, I am just overreacting. I should just go with the flow. But, I do need a new dress..." She said, and Piplup and Buneary nodded again. Dawn chuckled, and she looked around for her wallet. There was a knock on the door, and she turned around. It was Ash, who looked a bit surprised.  
"Hey, I just needed to find some Pokemon food." He said.  
"Oh yeah, good idea. Would you mind taking my Pokemon, I need to go and do something." Dawn said, and pulled her PokeBalls out.  
"Ok, sure." Ash replied, and picked them up. "What exactly do you need to do?"  
"Oh, ya know, just some shopping for the party." Dawn answered, and winked. "A girl has got to look her best." And with that, Dawn left the room. Ash watched her leave, and Piplup and Buneary both let out a sigh.


	2. Part 2

A few hours later, the New Year's party began.  
It was being held in the middle of the centre, which had been decorated in order to celebrate it properly. A disco ball was hanging from the ceiling, and multi-coloured spotlights had been attached in order to lit up the party. Banners hung from all four corners, reading "HAPPY NEW YEAR" in different colours and fonts. Nurse Joy had even prepared a fireworks display. Two Chanseys were serving food, and a band had se t up at the front desk.  
Ash and Brock walked into the party, which was already in full swing. Ash was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, but Brock had dressed up in a tuxedo, which made him look extra fancy.  
"I still don't think it'll make Nurse Joy want to kiss you." Ash said, eyes rolling.  
"Pika." Pikachu agreed. The Mouse Pokemon was wearing a bowtie on a elastic band. Brock looked at them, smiling.  
"I am not just looking for Nurse Joy, I will gladly kiss any girl at midnight." He said, and quickly rushed over to a girl.  
"Hang on a second." Ash said to Pikachu. They stared at Brock, who had started hitting on a tall girl with long brown hair. A second later, there was a white flash, and Croagunk formed, and instantly stabbed his trainer in the side. Ash laughed, and turned away as Brock was dragged away.  
"Hi Ash." The young boy looked, and was gobsmacked.  
Dawn was standing right in front of him. She was wearing a sparkly, flowing red dress, which was a bit tight. Her hair was hanging down, but was very glossy and glimmered in the spotlights. She had finished it off with a pair of red high heels.  
"Wow Dawn, you look amazing." Ash said, his jaw hanging.  
"Thanks Ash." Dawn replied, and smiled with her luscious red lips. "Do you have my PokeBalls?"  
"What... oh, yeah." And Ash pulled the five PokeBalls out, which Dawn took and put inside a small black purse she had brought.  
"Now, shall we dance?"

There were five minutes left till midnight. Ash and Dawn had been dancing for an hour and half, with Pikachu, Piplup, Buneary, Croagunk and Happiny watching on the side. Pikachu and Buneary and Piplup and Happiny danced on a table, while Croagunk watched Brock move around.  
"This night has been so great." Dawn said, nearly yelling over the music.  
"I know, we hardly ever get to have fun." Ash agreed, smiling. The two looked at each other, and slowly stopped dancing.  
"Should we kiss at midnight?" Ash asked, looking rather nervous. Dawn instantly blushed, her facing turning as red as her dress. Before she could answer, the music abruptly stopped, and Nurse Joy took over the microphone.  
"Hello everyone. It is time for the official countdown." She said, and everyone cheered. Brock pushed Croagunk over to the other Pokemon, and rushed back to the woman he had been dancing with. Ash and Dawn looked at each other, as the countdown began. Thoughts rushed through both of their minds, both of them confused about what they should do as soon as they reached 'one.'  
"Five....Four....Three....Two....ONE!" The crowd yelled. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" At that moment, Ash and Dawn leaned in, and they both began to kiss. The Pokemon stared at them, and sighed as they stood there for a minute, nearly inseparable. They stopped, and stood back, breathing deeply.  
"That was, um... good." Ash said, blushing.  
"Yes, it was very, um, good." Dawn nodded. "I think I am going to go now."  
"Ok, see you tomorrow." Ash said, and they both turned away. Dawn ran over to her Pokemon, smiling broadly.  
"Finally." She said, and picked Piplup and Buneary up and danced out of the hall.

**Happy New Year everyone! **


End file.
